Crayons
by The Garbage Goddess
Summary: Drabble. He was told to stay at the Game Corner. He didn't know why. Everyone was quick to assume he was a child that lived at Freddy's Pizzeria. But his family wanted him to be safe, due to the fact he looked like he was one of the kids they protect and entertain. All he needed to be safe was a doll of his uncle, some papers, and a box of crayons. Rated for badly written gore.


I sit in the Game Corner, alone in the dark. It was night time, and as always, everyone instructed me to stay where I am. Don't exit the Game Corner, they said. Uncle Marionette gave me some paper and crayons to occupy me, along with a cute doll of uncle Foxy. I was always here. I never left my spot in the game corner. My fake and metallic balloon, along with my plastic sign, was on the floor, as I used my rounded hands to grip the crayons.

Black. I grab the black crayon. Carefully, I draw a circle. I then drew what seemed to be an oval shape, for the body. Thick lines for the arms and legs. Smaller circles for the eye sockets, cheeks, and tiny buttons. White crayon. I color the empty eyes, giving them white pupils. Red crayon. I color those cheeks with a rosy color. Black again. I draw a large smile. Red again. I draw lipstick. White again. I draw stripes on the arms and legs. Now, for the dreaded color; Purple.

We always referred to uncle Bonnie's color as lavender. Not purple. Uncle Marionette always told me to never speak of the color. I don't know why. I use the.. lavender crayon, to draw tears streaming from the eyes. Once I finished the drawing, I took a blue crayon, and wrote on the bottom of the paper my name. I didn't have one, as far as I'm concerned. I was done with the drawing, so I decided to take a break by making more balloons.

Until I heard a man scream. I jumped, grabbing my uncle Foxy doll, and cuddling it. I was sure I curled up in the corner, squeezing my doll tightly, as I shook back and forth. It took me a few minutes to recover, and when I did, I saw uncle Toy Freddy in front of me. His paw removed my beanie from my head, as he patted me brown hair. He gave a soft smile, as he left the game corner. However, he told me to stay where I am. They can't risk losing me, they say a lot. I didn't put my beanie back yet. I was scared, and I wanted someone to tell me everything was gonna be alright.

Another scream. This time, it was followed by a bad word. I shake from fear, and see uncle Foxy pass by, looking annoyed and hurt. I approach him, worry visible in my eyes. However, he put his hand over my head as uncle Toy Freddy did, and ruffled my hair. He told me to hide behind the carousel. I nod and hide, just as he ran to the parts and service room.

I'm still scared. The scream was getting louder by each passing minute, and I feel as if my head's gonna explode. I dropped my beanie in the middle of the room, and I'm afraid to pick it up. I felt as if someone was watching me.

Just before I could react, hands grabbed me. It wasn't the paws of my uncles. It wasn't the clothed hand of uncle Marionette. It wasn't the plastic hands of my uncle Toy Bonnie and aunt Toy Chica either. No, they felt like flesh. _Human skin. _I screamed, kicking my legs desperately, as my head turned around and facing the human who grabbed me. Immediately, my facial recognition scanner went berserk. They were always crazy like that, uncle Marionette says. I wasn't sure what happened, but my voice box activated on it's own, causing a child-like scream to come out. My eyes suddenly went from innocent human-like blue, to glossy black. I know whenever that happens. My vision gets blurry when it does.

The next thing I knew is when I heard uncle Foxy screech and throw himself to my attacker. Immediately another adult came by, yelling his companion's name, before uncle Freddy and uncle Marionette made a scream, and..

W-What's the red stuff?! T-They were spilling from the other's neck! My attacker's head had a huge chunk missing from it, the same icky red stuff spilling. Uncle Foxy had those weird gunk on his snout, his teeth baring slightly. Immediately, my eyes turned human-like again, as I ran away from my uncles, hiding behind the carousel. I peeked a bit, and saw uncles Bonnie and Toy Bonnie drag the human bodies away, while aunt Toy Chica grabbed a bucket and mop and started sweeping the icky stuff off the floor. Uncle Freddy then lead uncle Foxy out of my area, muttering something about cleaning his jaw.

That's when I felt a fabric hand on my ruffled hair. I looked up, finding uncle Marionette in front of me, his free hand holding my beanie. "We didn't know he had a companion. They mistook you for a real child when they saw you on the cameras.. I guess they attempted to save you. Stupid adults, can't leave my family alone.." He muttered. "Are you alright, Balloon Boy? Your facial recognition system activated again?"

I nodded, still shocked of what I saw. He sighed, putting my beanie back in my head. "I'm sorry. You got in danger because I didn't think this through. His companion was tasked to 'save' you, apparently. But.. they learned their mistake the moment he felt your.. skin. The moment your eyes flashed back and forth."

I was still curious. What was going on? No one is allowed after-hours!

He noticed my questioning gaze, and so, he sighed again. "I'll tell you later, along with the others. You deserve to know. But.." He then picked up some of the paper on the floor, and gave me my box of crayons. "Occupy yourself for the meantime. I am apologetic that we were unable to protect you and you had to see such a scene occur."

He left my area without another word. And then I realized how everything was different from day and night. My uncles and aunties weren't the smiling, friendly individuals they were during this time of the night. My uncle Foxy never bit off a chunk of someone's head just because they touched me. He didn't have a facial recognition system like me, so why did he attack the human anyway?

Before I went back into drawing with my crayons, I heard my family say something in unison.

_**"All adults are evil. Protect children at all costs."**_

Did they even recognize I was not real? I was simply a robot, like them? Or did they assume I was a child who lived at the same pizzeria they lived at? I don't know. For now, I took my finished drawing again, but did my best to hide the smile my interpretation of uncle Marionette had. In the end, the crayon I needed was a black crayon. One that was enough to hide the smile I thought my family had.


End file.
